Batman Arkham Wiki
5243680 600x400.jpg|BAC REVIEW|link=http://uk.pc.ign.com/articles/121/1213578p1.html '''BATMAN ARKHAM''' is a wikia site which is occupied with your favorite ''Dark Knight'' game series offering you,plenty of information oncharacters of the Batman universe and much more,feauturing Game news,hints and walkthroughs. '''''Batman: Arkham Asylum''''' is a 2009 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Action-adventure_game action-adventure] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stealth_game stealth] video game based on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Comics DC Comics]' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman Batman] developed for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3 PlayStation 3], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_360 Xbox 360] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microsoft_Windows Microsoft Windows]. It was developed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocksteady_Studios Rocksteady Studios] and published by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eidos_Interactive Eidos Interactive] in conjunction with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warner_Bros._Interactive_Entertainment Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment]. The PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game were released on August 25, 2009 in North America and August 28, 2009 in Europe, and the PC version was released on September 15, 2009 in North America and on September 18, 2009 in Europe. ''Arkham Asylum'', written by veteran ''Batman'' writer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Dini Paul Dini], is based on the long-running [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comic_book comic book] mythos, as opposed to most other ''Batman'' games, which are adaptations of the character in other media besides the source material. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joker_%28comics%29 The Joker], Batman's arch enemy, has instigated an elaborate plot from within [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arkham_Asylum Arkham Asylum], where many of Batman's other villains have been incarcerated. Batman investigates and comes to learn that the Joker is trying to create an army of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bane_%28comics%29 Bane]-like creatures to threaten [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gotham_City Gotham City], and is forced to put a stop to the Joker's plans. The game's main characters are voiced by the actors from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_animated_universe DC Animated Universe], namely [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Conroy Kevin Conroy], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Hamill Mark Hamill], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arleen_Sorkin Arleen Sorkin] reprising their roles as Batman, the Joker, and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harley_Quinn Harley Quinn], respectively. The game is played as a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Third-person_perspective third-person perspective] action-adventure game with a primary focus on Batman's combat abilities, his stealth and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Detective detective] skills, and an arsenal of gadgets that can be used in both combat and exploration. The game received high praise from critics, earning a 92% average on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GameRankings GameRankings], a game review aggregator. The game also holds a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guinness_World_Records Guinness World Record] for 'Most Critically Acclaimed Superhero Game Ever', with an average score of 91.67 from reviewers. Several awards were given to ''Arkham Asylum'', including a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spike_Video_Game_Awards Spike Video Game Award] and the Best Game [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BAFTA BAFTA] Award. A sequel, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_Arkham_City Batman: Arkham City]'', was announced at the 2009 Spike Video Game Awards. On May 11, 2010, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_of_the_Year Game of the Year] version of ''Arkham Asylum'' was released in the United States. This edition includes four new challenge maps and is packaged with a pair of glasses which may be used to play the game in 3D on any regular 2D television, using [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stereoscopy#Inficolor_3D TriOviz], a new kind of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anaglyph_image anaglyph image] technique. '''''Batman: Arkham City''''' is the sequel to ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_Arkham_Asylum Batman: Arkham Asylum]'', based on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Comics DC Comics]' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman Batman]. It is being developed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocksteady_Studios Rocksteady Studios] and published by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warner_Bros._Interactive_Entertainment Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment] for release on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3 PlayStation 3], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_360 Xbox 360], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wii_U Wii U], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microsoft_Windows Microsoft Windows] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OnLive OnLive]. The game was officially announced during the 2009 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spike_Video_Game_Awards Spike Video Game Awards] and is scheduled for a worldwide release, beginning in North America on October 18, 2011.